


相性五十问

by CCCCirrus



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCCCirrus/pseuds/CCCCirrus
Summary: 夫妻相性五十问十三周年贺文
Relationships: Cong Han & Wenjing Sui, Cong Han/Wenjing Sui
Kudos: 3





	相性五十问

**Author's Note:**

> 禁止上升真人！！！禁止上升真人！！！禁止上升真人！！！
> 
> 全是脑洞，疯狂ooc，切勿当真！！！！！！
> 
> 搭手十三周年快乐呀~

1 请问您的名字？

葱：韩聪。

桶：隋文静。

2 年龄是？

葱：27。

桶：24，还没到25呢。

3 性别是？

葱：男。

桶：女。

4 请问您的性格是怎样的？

葱：沉稳。

桶：我性格好。

5 对方的性格？

葱：坚强，乐观。

桶：心细。

6 两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？

葱：小隋说吧。

桶：2007年4月9日，在哈尔滨的冰场。

7 对对方的第一印象？

葱：扎俩辫子的小女孩。

桶：很凶很凶的大哥哥。

8 喜欢对方哪一点呢？

葱：每一点。

桶：这能不说吗？长得帅算吗？

9 讨厌对方哪一点？

葱：这倒没有。

桶：你这问题是在挑事儿吗？

10 您觉得自己与对方相性好么？

葱：好。

桶：挺好的。

11 您怎么称呼对方？

葱：小隋。

桶：葱哥。

12 您希望怎样被对方称呼？

葱：这么叫就挺好的。

桶：叫我文静哈哈哈哈。

13 如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？

葱：小隋像那个……跳跳虎！整天蹦蹦哒哒的，没事就哎呀~哎呀~的，特别像。

桶：韩聪哥像蜘蛛。

14 如果要送礼物给对方，您会送？

葱：包，包治百病。

桶：衣服吧可能是。

15 那么您自己想要什么礼物呢？

葱：（指了指桶妹）

桶：指我干啥？我最近没啥想要的，之前想要汉服你也买了啊。

16 对对方有哪里不满么？一般是什么事情？

葱：没有。

桶：上回摔我那次。

17 您的毛病是？

葱：我说的不算啊。

桶：我没啥毛病啊，性格好。

18 对方的毛病是？

葱：没毛病。

桶：没毛病！你这是在挑事儿。

19对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？

葱：不在我身边。

桶：没啥事儿，我性格好。

20 您做的什么事情会让对方不快？

葱：我哪知道啊。

桶：（翻白眼）

21 你们的关系到达何种程度了？

葱：躺肚子。

桶：（脸红）

22 两个人初次约会是在哪里？

葱：冰场吧。

桶：冰场啊。

23 那时候俩人的气氛怎样？

葱：小隋说。

桶：就……到处都是粉红色泡泡……

24 那时进展到何种程度？

葱：牵手。

桶：也抱抱了啊。

25 经常去的约会地点？

葱：冰场。

桶：还是冰场。

26 您会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？

葱：准备的都不一样，秘密。

桶：剪视频算吗？

27 是由哪一方先告白的？

葱：我。

桶：他。

28 您有多喜欢对方？

葱&桶：（相视一笑）

29 那么，您爱对方么？

葱&桶：爱。

30 对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？

葱：她撒娇，我就没辙。

桶：好像没吧。

31 如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？

葱：我相信她。

桶：他敢？

32 可以原谅对方变心么？

桶：他敢？

33 如果约会时对方迟到一小时以上怎办？

葱：等呗。

桶：我不会迟到啊，别瞎说。

35 对方性感的表情？

葱：小隋什么时候都很性感。

桶：他觉得他张嘴的时候。

36 两个人在一起的时候，最让你觉得心跳加速的时候？

葱：回去抱抱的时候吧。

桶：那肯定是一起滑冰的时候啊瞎说啥呢。（脸红+）

38 做什么事情的时候觉得最幸福？

葱：可以待一起的时候就很幸福了。

桶：他在冰场上牵着我的时候。

39 曾经吵架么？

葱：时不时。

桶：吵啊。

40 都是些什么吵架呢？

葱：技术动作。

桶：嗯，技术动作。

41 之后如何和好？

葱：不吵了就和好了。

桶：吵来吵去也没啥啊，就这么地吧。

42 转世后还希望做恋人么？

葱：希望。

桶：谁知道呢？哈哈哈。

43 什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？

葱：无时无刻。

桶：就平时都有感觉吧。

44 您的爱情表现方式是？

葱&桶：陪伴。

45 什么时候会让您觉得“已经不爱我了”？

葱：还没有这样的时候。

桶：没有这样的时候吧。

46 您觉得与对方相配的花是？

葱：巧克力花。

桶：葱花。

47 俩人之间有互相隐瞒的事情么？

葱：没有吧。（心虚，想求婚算吗？）

桶：没有吧。

48 您的自卑感来自？

桶：没练到位。

49 俩人的关系是公开还是秘密的？

葱：我想……

桶：（打断葱哥的话）秘密。

50 您觉得与对方的爱是否能维持永久？

葱：能。

桶：能。


End file.
